Bittersweet Symphony
by sister yuffie
Summary: RuHana/HanaRu ficcie. Sakuragi's thoughts on Rukawa and on the future of their relationship, read on and find out! YAOI/Shonen-ai! Uploaded another part for Chapter 2!!! ^___^
1. The First Movement

****

A/N: Hanamichi would be around in his mid-forties in this fic. This would explain why he is very OOC ^^o. 

****

Bittersweet Symphony

:: The First Movement ::

**** __

One of the things that I had always wanted to do in my life was to write a love story. To be more specific I had always wanted to write a simple love story. Not just a simple story of a person falling for another and living happily ever after mind you. But what I had more in mind was a story about two people who had seemed destined together but just didn't end up together. These types of stories usually all seemed to be complicated but my story would be simple and yet be like a bittersweet symphony. . .

I was only a high school freshman when I had first encountered the person that I would fondly remember as "the one". I had stepped out of the staircase that led to the rooftop and BAM! My eyes came face to face with the most beautiful (no, scratch that) most exquisite face this side of the planet. I felt as if a big rock had firmly lodged itself in my throat, as breathing (much less speaking) became difficult for me. Simply put, it was as if a ton of bricks had fallen on my head and had rendered me speechless because of his face (well the other fact that he DID beat the crap of the other gang did cross my mind)--and his eyes--those flecks of ice that had begged to be painted (it did also cross my mind how those eyes would look like if he was angry). 

Of course it didn't take anyone with at least a brain the size of the pea to notice that something was wrong. The great Sakuragi Hanamichi had been totally rendered speechless from shock that another person had bested him at his own game (let them think like that). Of course I wasn't about to admit that I felt attracted to the person who seemed miffed as it is at being caught up in something he wasn't the least bit interested in. Maybe my mind had completely turned to mush because all thoughts of a female named Akagi Haruko flew out of my head and were now as of the moment being replaced by this exquisite raven haired young man…

"Rukawa Kaede." He had answered in a monotone as if reading my mind.

I had turned an interesting shade of purplish red, which had gone unnoticed by my other friends, thank kami-sama. . .but Kaede. . .oh he noticed all right. If I wasn't watching him closely I would have missed the ghost of a smile (more like a smirk) on his face as he turned away from me—--us, the almighty Sakuragi Guntai that struck fear in other people both juniors' and seniors' hearts. 

My eyes narrowed dangerously and approached the person---no Rukawa Kaede closely…he seemed unafraid even bored by the presence of myself or of the Guntai. Somehow this little piece of information cheered me somewhat. And even though Rukawa Kaede (I love saying his whole name!) had somehow managed to irk me, which led me to unfortunately go on a head butting rampage (which earned me less brownie points from Haruko I might add), I still felt happy? Exhilarated? Or some drug junkie who had just found another kind of high…

* * *

__

  
It was amusing how other people portrayed my relationship with Rukawa Kaede. They all thought that something dramatic must have happened that had forged a bond between the two of us. The truth was, the incident on the rooftop had somehow forged an uneasy bond between the two of us that had later developed into a weird friendship of some sorts. It was anticlimactic to say the least. But as much as I wanted to glamorize my budding relationship with the "super rookie" (I never really did resent him having that title) it just didn't happen. Still it would have looked something like nothing short of a nuclear Armageddon to all onlookers of my "love and hate" or rather "hate and more hate" relationship with Kaede of ever turning to pleasant or even something akin to friendship. I did have an explosive temper—so did Kaede, he was just better at controlling it. . .

It was after the seniors versus junior's game when I was trying to learn the "dribbling shot" AKA lay-up shot that Rukawa had finally displayed a scrap of emotion that had proven his humanity (much to the immense joy of his groupies AKA the "Rukawa shinetai"). It didn't really surprise me—I mean anyone who would display an intensity for playing basketball SHOULD have a temper (I know I do). I guess looking at my childish antics back then; Rukawa really DID have a right to hit me so hard with a basketball. To the others it seemed that the self proclaimed "tensai" Sakuragi Hanamichi had finally gotten a rise out of the super "ice man" rookie, Rukawa Kaede. But for me, I knew that Rukawa was just annoyed that I had ruined his "cool" image. Although he didn't have to hit me so hard that I had actually thought that he had dislocated my jaw. 

Of course both of us sort of "apologized" to one another after the little incident. Albeit anyone knowing that is—both of us still had a reputation to keep. And so, our constant bickering had somehow become the infamous trademark of the Shohoku basketball team. I never really thought much about it. After all, as long as there were people who came and supported us during our games, why bother? I was content with the attention I received from Rukawa and vice versa. 

It was during the IH eliminations that things just started to feel weird between him and me. Don't get me wrong, Rukawa was sort of the best friend/boy friend that I never had. But then again, there was this little voice in my head that always wished that he would look at me in a different way. You know the "I love you and I can't live without you" kind of thing. Well, I was in for a surprise as that "kitsune" (he really liked that nickname) had a little plan up his sleeve. 

I had stayed longer one night to practice shooting hoops when Rukawa approached me and tapped me from behind. Startled (more like scared out of my wits), I had yelped and dropped the ball that I was holding (there goes my "perfect" shooting record). I was caught between clobbering him for distracting me and hugging him for being thoughtful enough to wait up for me. It seemed that he somehow read my last thought and enfolded me in a tight hug. I was alarmed with this sudden burst of affection coming from Rukawa. We were friends—-best friends—but hugging was never part of the equation. What surprised me more were the two words that the kitsune had murmured in my ear before letting me go.

"Suki da."

Two words. Two words that I had been longing to here all these months from the blue eyed kitsune. I stared, slack jawed as Rukawa slowly made his way out of the gym. I was yet again caught between running after him and kissing him senseless and just stare into space. Of course, my brain seemed to go for the latter choice as I spent a good ten minutes staring off into space before coming back to my senses. 

Oh.My.God. Rukawa was in love with me. 

My first impulse was to do the exact replica of the fifth little piggy that cried "whee! Whee!" all the way home. But then again, whom was I kidding?! The man of my dreams had suddenly professed his undying love for me (well I have to double-check the undying part). I was giddy (more drunk) from happiness and couldn't help but belt a louder rendition of my "Ore wa Tensai" song as I half pranced—half-skipped—half ran all the way home.

* * *

It would have been safe to say that I had drifted off into this constant euphoric stage all throughout the week. I was so out of it that almost all of the things that had happened that week hadn't even registered in my head. Did I just flunk two major exams? Missed a rebound? Got bashed on the head by that gorilla masquerading as the Shohoku basketball captain? Got kissed by Rukawa—oh I remembered that. Remembered how wonderful Rukawa's body had felt pressed onto mine. How his soft lips had seem like the sweet ambrosia of the go—-I remembered wincing at that exact train of thought and had proceeded to head butt the wall behind my chair in class. 

__

Does being in love screw you up like this? Sure you felt like breaking into some cheesy song number every time you see the object of your affections but still—it was outright damn ridiculous! What was more ridiculous was the fact that the team hadn't realized the immense shift that Rukawa and I had in our rather "dysfunctional" relationship. 

Maybe what probably tipped them off was when Gori AKA Captain Akagi had walked in on us in the middle of trying to swallow each other up, literally. It must have been a shock on the older man to see a pair of healthy "straight" attractive young men try to play tonsil hockey in the locker room. Talk about being subtle. Both of us weren't really expecting anyone to walk in on us as it had been already a daily ritual to go have some heavy duty make out sessions anytime, anywhere. 

Rukawa was the first to notice the little teensy weensy fact that we weren't the only people in the locker room. I on the other hand (being a healthy testosterone filled teenager) had started to grind my hips against him. 

Big mistake. 

A loud roar that would have shaken the gym in its very foundations came out of nowhere and killed whatever horny thoughts I had at that moment.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!?!" The Gori had yelled at the top of his lungs.

Instinct seemed to take over as both Rukawa and I hurriedly scooted in opposite directions. I didn't need a mirror to figure out that my face had become redder than my infamous red hair. I was extremely mortified. Of all people—why HIM?! I shot a glance at Rukawa who was now doing a perfect imitation of a beached fish. Great! I had sighed and banged my head on the locker door beside me. Just great! 

__

Now I wonder if Gori was ever traumatized by that incident---last I heard, he was the head zookeeper of the monkey house in the city zoo—NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---!!! I instinctively braced myself for the inevitable "gori punch" that always followed any thoughts, words or action that had insinuated Gori looking like a gorilla (which he really did). It was still a left over reflex from the days back then. . .I HAD to devise a way to survive from all of those gori punches I received almost every practice AND game. 

It would be the understatement of the year if I told you that Rukawa and I immediately took evasive action—-which meant lying our asses off—-which unfortunately had worsened the sticky situation that both Rukawa and myself had landed ourselves into. Gori had even felt more insulted when I had managed to stammer out an excuse at what he had witnessed awhile ago. 

Rukawa accidentally lost his balance and I somehow managed to catch him, I was about to say "oi!", when I also lost my balance and my tongue somehow managed to have itself shoved up Rukawa's throat.

It was amazing how a Gori's nostrils could flare up so much that he now greatly resembled Donkey Kong on steroids. Of course, my mouth seemed to always get the best of me and I just HAD to blurt it out.

Oh yes indeed . . . Gori really did look like Donkey Kong on steroids, nostrils flaring, steam practically coming out of his ears (it was really a sight to see), as he somehow managed to loom over me—-both the previous scene witnessed and Rukawa temporarily forgotten as he delivered yet another round of "gori punches" to my head.

It would have been great if the whole incident ended then and there. But alas, Rukawa had gotten hold of his senses and had joined the fray when he uttered the dreaded 'D' word.

"Do'ahou."

All hell broke loose.

I remembered swearing a string of profanities at both Rukawa and Gori. It was what several of my old teammates would recall a fully-fledged Royal Rumble. If it weren't for the intervention of the vice captain, Kiminobu Kogure and the other players, Gori, Rukawa and I could have been suspended or worse, kicked out of the basketball club because of misdemeanor and attempted vandalism. But thankfully the whole student body had pleaded on our behalf and the board had decided to put Rukawa and me on probation—and as for Gori, he got away with ONLY a warning from the disciplinary board!?!

Of course such an incident would have merited several curious questions both from the team and the student body. Officially, the word was that I had gotten in another fight with Rukawa. Unofficially, it was passed through the local school gossip grapevine that I had somehow came onto the kitsune and he didn't like it one bit. 

At that moment when I heard the unofficial news from my "reliable source (sources)" I had wanted to go yet again in one of my infamous head butting rampages—I wanted to shout to the whole world that I WAS the victim here and not that kitsune!

* * *

__

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't as thick headed as what everyone thought—I just had a much higher tolerance for pain than the usual person did. As a popular saying went, sticks and stones won't break my bones but words and names will. Still contrary to popular belief, I was actually a sensitive person and really didn't like it when people called me names and insulted my capabilities. 

I may not win any Mr. Sensitivity awards but I'm only human and kitsune here sure as hell DID trample on my feelings. It really hurt that he called me stupid—he calls me that all the time but this time, the situation really didn't call for him to insult me. At LEAST I was trying to handle the situation as best as I can. Needless to say, I avoided him for a day after that situation and pretty much laid low. It really annoyed me when people would start whispering every time I would pass them by. Hearing snatches of conversation regarding how scary or cool I was, is okay but hearing words like "pervert" or "disgusting" really did get on my nerves.

After one day of avoiding the kitsune, I have to admit that I was experiencing withdrawal symptoms. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't think (is that anything new)—-I didn't need a doctor to figure out that I was suffering from love sickness. It was so bad that it came to a point that I was jumping for the phone every time it rang! 

One day turned to three days and three days turned into one week. I was about to admit defeat and to call that baka up and give him a piece of my mind (which at that time I must admit wasn't much) when someone left a bouquet of red roses outside my front door. 

What I remembered most was how I first reacted to receiving flowers on my front door. I pretended that they were for someone else (how original) and tried sneaking back in my house trying not to let my very nosy neighbors see the bouquet. I rushed back inside my room and read the card that simply said, 

Meet me at the Shohoku gym tonight.

__

I gently traced the writing on the card. Maybe I was wrong about that kitsune. I smiled broadly as all of my previous intentions of personally disemboweling Rukawa flew out of my mind--Damn! I really love that baka! 

_I would still smile whenever I remember that little piece of memory from before. I remembered running so fast to the gym that I thought that my heart was about to burst. I was so much in a hurry that I didn't even look out for incoming cars when I crossed streets. It was a miracle that I didn't get into an accident! But if I were to rate that experience on a scale of one to ten, I would still rate it an eleven as one of the happiest moments in my life. _

I had arrived in the gym soaked in sweat and bent down in front of the doorframe panting like an athlete who had just ran a marathon. But I was not going to let a little matter of physical exhaustion keep me from my kitsune. I immediately straightened up and made a beeline for the equipment. I knew that I was early (make that a second miracle), might as well shoot another round of hoops.

I didn't wait long. Rukawa was always prompt. I still wonder now how in the world that kitsune manages to get to school on time even though he always fell asleep while riding a bike. But then this was Rukawa were talking about and many things WERE possible with kitsune. Still, I noticed that kitsune looked pretty disheveled—-I suspected that he again had a close encounter with the sidewalk curb. I sighed out loud and said, "it's a miracle you're still alive kitsune (Somebody must really like kitsune up there), with you falling asleep everywhere!" 

Rukawa cracked a smile. "Hana-kun. . ." he paused for a moment. "Ore wa. . ." he looked so serious yet so adorable that I couldn't help but approach him and hug him.

"I know." I said and buried my nose in his hair. I really missed that scent. That subtle smell of mints that I had already associated with Rukawa. How in the world does he manage to smell so fresh even though he was all sweaty? I quirked a smile and hugged him tighter. I was content to hold Rukawa in my arms again. I never realized that being a week apart from him was almost like an eternity. 

I love you kitsune. 

Rukawa seemed to understand what I was thinking and hugged me back.

Me too.

* * *

****

_The best adjective that I would use to describe what transpired between Rukawa and I was contentment. I was content with how things were going and I was content with how my basketball skills were also improving. Unbeknownst to the whole basketball team, Rukawa had been helping me with my basketball skills ever since I joined the club (that explained my accelerated improvement). It's really amazing or maybe ironic that my most memorable moments, be it sad or happy had all happened under the same roof—the Shohoku gymnasium or in other words—anything related to basketball. Maybe the one incident the could still top off the recent one was the little one-on-one that Rukawa and I had after our "reunion"._

I had just plopped myself on the floor after performing a flawless (in my opinion) slam dunk when Rukawa also followed suit and sat next to me. I had placed an arm over his shoulder and for the next few minutes both of us sat in companionable silence. There was just something in the air at that moment that I really couldn't describe before. After a while, I was really itching to explain to Rukawa the real reason why I had avoided him all week—yet I didn't want to destroy the mood-—this sense of calm that I now appreciate now (I don't get these moments too often before).

I cleared my throat and nervously chewed on my lower lip. "Kitsune," I began and turned towards Rukawa, only to find out that kitsune had fallen asleep AGAIN! I sighed yet again and gathered Rukawa in my arms. Trust kitsune to fall asleep at the wrong time! I gave a rueful grin and looked thoughtfully at the basketball hoop.

Funny how a sport that I had scorned as only ball playing had in fact been one of the greatest turning points in my life. It gave me a lot of things—pride, discipline, family—I glanced down at Rukawa who was sleeping peacefully, head nestled on my chest and felt a certain twinge in my heart---and love. 

__

I remembered laying like that for almost the whole night and was reluctant to part with Rukawa the next day. I didn't care if that experience had given me several aches and pains because like I said before, it was well worth it. 

-tbc

Love it? Hate it? Just send your comments to _yuffchan@yahoo.com_


	2. The Second Movement

**Bittersweet Symphony**

:: The Second Movement ::

__

I had thought that everything between kitsune and me was already fine since we have just had a "major issue" in our relationship. I was lulled into this false sense of calm. Kind of like the calm before the storm because I sure hell wasn't expecting someone else to step into the picture.

Shohoku had just lost the game with Kainan—-you could just imagine the whole atmosphere of the Shohoku basketball team. Hope destroyed and dreams thrown away. I wasn't only depressed—I was angry and disappointed with myself. The tensai had cost the team the victory because of a mistake—not just a mistake, but a very STUPID mistake! What was worse was the look of disappointment that I saw on kitsune's and everyone else's faces. 

Of course they assured me that it wasn't my fault. Everyone makes mistakes and besides I was new to the game. Hearing those words served even to hurt and humiliate me more. The people that I had come to think of as my family couldn't even say to my face that I was a failure. 

What was even more depressing was when Rukawa had coldly informed me that he would go home alone. I didn't know how to react to that and had immediately launched into one of my infamous temper tantrums. Calling him names and such. 

I felt abandoned. . .and worthless.

I wanted to cry again then and there. The person whom I've hoped to comfort me during these times had coldly shrugged me away. Maybe this was his way of telling me that I had screwed up big time. I couldn't understand what had gotten him so angry at me. I failed a pass—so what? Losing a game didn't mean that I loved him less. I was determined to catch up to him and to give him a good punch when I was stopped by a soft voice just outside the locker room.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi." 

I turned towards the voice and came face to face with a petite woman with long black hair and blue eyes—-ice blue eyes like Rukawa's. I knew that it was rude to gawk at the woman but the resemblance to Rukawa was so uncanny that I just couldn't help myself.

"Hajimemashite," the woman bowed and said, "I'm Kaede's mother, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." 

* * *

"Hajimemashite," the woman bowed and said, "I'm Kaede's mother, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." 

I really didn't know how to react to that new piece of information that had hit me as a hard as a body slam. I was now face to face with the mother of my significant other whom I've always pictured as a pain in the ass bitch. Never had I once associated kitsune's mother to this frail looking woman in front of me who was giving me the saddest smile. I stood tongue tied for awhile until I remembered my manners. I mentally kicked myself at that. I didn't want kitsune's mother to disapprove of me. 

"Are you looking for your son?" I had managed to croak out.

The woman shook her head and looked pointedly at me, "iie, I wanted to have a word with you Sakuragi-san." 

I was curious at what the older woman wanted to talk to me about and so I nodded and pointed to the café near the stadium. We both walked in silence, obvious of the mounting tension between the two of us. I would bet that she really didn't want to be in that situation. At that point I too was also sharing her misgivings. 

We reached the café and as was requested by Kaede's mother, were seated in the booth at the far end corner of the café. Whatever she wanted to talk to me about was clearly private. 

"It's about Kaede—" she began and stopped when a waitress approached us to take our orders. I shook my head and told the waitress that I wasn't ordering but had instead ordered some tea for Kaede's mother. She gave me a grateful look and eased her grip on the handkerchief she was gripping tightly awhile ago.

"What about Kaede?" I casually asked and leaned back at the booth. I didn't want to say more than what was necessary.

"I know about you two." She said slowly and shot me another one of her sad smiles. "I overheard it while watching the game awhile ago." She now clearly looked distressed and resumed gripping her handkerchief again. 

I mutely stared back at her and was debating whether to tell the truth or to again lie through my teeth. I honestly didn't know what to do. I've never encountered distressed mothers before and I didn't know the first thing about handling situations like these. Luckily, the waitress came back with the tea which served to diffuse the very tense atmosphere in the booth.

She hesitantly took a sip of the tea and set it back on the table. "I—I just wanted to know if there is some truth to it." She then said, her voice cracking from suppressed emotion. She searched my face for an answer. I guess my silence meant yes.

She bent her head, trying to hide tears that had started gather in her eyes. "Did Kaede put you up to this?" She gave a hollowed laugh. "He usually likes pulling sick jokes when he is mad at me." She laughed again but there was a trace of desperation in it. 

I would have comforted her but I wasn't any good at that. Besides, today I became her enemy. My shoulders slumped in defeat. I didn't have the heart to see her like this.

"You know when Kaede was a little boy, he promised me that he'd become the best that he can be and take care of me when he's old enough and has his own family." She was now babbling and trying to comfort herself that this was all a nightmare. "Tell me please. Did Kaede put you up to this?" She pleaded yet again.

I gazed deep into her eyes and I knew the answer to the question. 

"Yes. This is just a joke." I flatly said but my expression said otherwise. I stood up from the booth and hurriedly left the café. The image of Kaede's sorrowful mother was still imprinted in my head. 

-tbc

****

A/N: Gomen ne minna! But this chapter isn't finished yet! ^^o I'm planning on adding more parts to it! Thank you for your reviews minna (bows) I really do appreciate it!


End file.
